love
by IrrevocablyInLoveWitDraco
Summary: This is my first attempt, please be nice! Ginny's in search of finding love, this year, she vows to find it. GWDM I don't own anything except the story! REVIEW PLZ i'd really like some feed back to know what u all think
1. Chapter 1 Unexpected feelings

January 2, 2006

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Original Harry Potter characters...invented,created...etc. by j.k. rowling.

Chapter One Unexpected guest

Love...was she ever gonna find it? That's all she wanted to find. Someone to hold her close throughout her hard times, someone to praise her and encourage her during her acheivements. Why couldn't he be the one? Why? Because he thought of her as a little sister. They weren't blood related, they weren't distant relations...yet he thought of her as if she were. This year she was to be a 6th year. This year she vowed to find love. She was going to be more out going and with the help of her extra cash from a summer job at George and Fred's shop, she was going to be more fashionably-socially accepted.

"Ginny, time to get up. Mum made you a plate of breakfast to go because we're running a little behind schedule due to dad having to stay late at the ministry last night. When your done getting dressed let me know and I'll get your trunk." Ron said before heading back downstairs where Hermione and Harry were sitting at the table.

Smiling, Ginny jumped up and ran to the shower. Once she was showered she ran back to her room and dressed. She called Ron before heading dowstairs. She met him at the bottom. His eyes buldged and jaw dropped.

"Ginerva! What are you wearing?" He yelled causing Harry and Hermione to come into the livingroom.

Harry's eyes grew wide and Hermione just raised an eyebrow in question. Ginny wore a mini jean skirt and a hot pink tub top that showed her belly button. A hot pink glittery belt hung loosely on her hips. She wore a pair of hot pink glittery slip flops of her pedicured feet. Her hair was straight and a dark auburn in color. It had turned that way naturally with age. Her body had filled out quite nicely as well. She was tan from the long hot summer, playing quidditch with her brothers and Harry and gardening with her mother. She barely had any freckles except for the few that spread across her cheeks and petite nose.

" Ron, I'm 16 now...I can choose to wear whatever I'd like. Now please get my trunk or I'll get it myself." and with that she went into the kitchen to greet her mother.

Ron stood there a few moments before getting her trunk and taking it to the car that the ministry had given to their father. Once they were all in the car, he started again.

"Mum, dad, are you really going to let her wear that?" He gawfed.

"She's a young lady now Ronald, she wears her clothes how she likes and she wears them respectfully. Let her be." THeir mother said.

"Are you serious? She looks like a major schleeze." He said wide-eyed.

"RONALD!" Their mother yelled. "Do NOT let me hear you bad mouth your sister like that again or you will not return to Hogwarts."

"Bu-"

"No, do you HEAR me?"

"Listen to your mother Ronald!" Their father said sternly.

Ron shout his mouth and glared at Ginny. How dare she wear such clothes and his parents let her. She's going to have all the boys following her around and he would have to beat theem up for looking at his little sister like she were a piece of meat.

Once they were at the station, Ginny said her good-byes and dashed off to the train to find an emtpy compartment. One without the golden-trio. She found one near the back of the train. She placed her trunk inside the compartment before sitting down and writing in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Grrrr, ROn makes me so angry. How dare he sit there and try to tell me what I can and can't wear. Oh wells! Mum and dad were on my side. Serves him right! He needs to mind his own business, besides, I'm 16 now. It's my 6th year, I can take care of myself and he needs to realize I'm not such a little girl anymore. I'm not that little frightened 1st year with an enormous crush on The-Boy-Who-Lived anymore. I'm Ginevra Weasley, a girl that grew up alot over that past 5 years. He'll get over though. And if he doesn't...OH WELLS! I'm not going back. I already started something and I'm going to finish it whether he likes it or not!_

_Till later,_

_Ginny_

She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that someone had entered the compartment and was sitting across from her. She finally looked up and was startled.

"What are you doing in my compartment, Malfoy?" She asked coldly.

"The rest were full with more than one person...and it looked quiet in here Weasley."

"That doesn't mean you can come sit in here without permission. What if I had been getting dressed?"

"That doesn't seem the problem, your not wearing much now. So what's the difference...beside you don't have anything I haven't seen before, being the Slytherin Sex God and all, but hey then again you ARE a Weasley, chances are they're fake and you're fake." He sneered.

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you. But the truth is, you WISH you could get beneath these clothes. Don't lie to yourself Mal-ferret."

"Like I'd ever touch or look at the likes of you...a lowly Weasley who lives in a cardboard box."

"whatever Malfoy." She said before turning to look out the window. "Why aren't you with all your Slytherin homies?"

"Not that it's any of your business," He sneered," but, I'm trying to lose them purposely. I'd rather not deal with their bullshit today."

"Well, how does sitting with a Weasley account for not dealing with bull shit?"

Draco sighed deeply rolling his eyes and not answering her. He stayed quiet for a while before the snack cart came around. He bought tons of goodies as did Ginny. The two sat eatting their snacks quietly before out of no where Draco was spitting and cussing.

"Nasty ass. Eww, what the hell IS that?" He looked funny, face contorted weirdly.

Ginny giggled and he shot her a sneer.

"What ARE you laughing at WEASLEY?" He shot.

"I'm laughing at you Malfoy. I never thought I'd see the day a Malfoy would spit, something so un-mannerly, infront of anyone especially a lady."

"You are not a lady and you are not worth manners. You and your-" He looked at her clothes, finally realizing them he was stuck. She actually looked really nice and she really wasn't ugly. The littlest Weasley had grown up over the summer. She was- well she was hot.

"Me and my what? Huh Malfoy?" This time she was the one to smirk seeing his eyes wander.

"Stop talking to me Weasley."

"You were the one to sit in MY compartment. Not the other way around."

"I don't see your name on it. So there for it's not YOUR compartment."

Ginny glared at him and decided to take out her muggle ipod. She put it on and was listening for about 20 minutes before she forgot someone else was in the room. She began to bob her head to the beat and then started singing just loud enough for Draco to hear her. She had a nice voice. He had to admit that much and for being a Weasley she really was beautiful. _Did I just really for the second time think a Weasley was beautiful? _He thought to himself. _No, definitely not. She's a Weasley._

By the end of the song ginny was singing more loudly and had begun to really get into it. Finally when the song was over she opened her eyes that she hadn't even realized were closed and saw a shocked Malfoy. She blushed deeply before sitting back in her seat and turning towards the window. Suddenly Malfoy was up, changing because they were close to the school. Ginny did a quick spell and her clothes were changed as well. Her skirt was short, socks up to her knees, and her blouse was tight fitted with her cleavage showing. Her shoes were new, and they completed the look. Her tie hung loosely around her collar and she pulled on a button up gryffindor sweater. Folding her clothes the muggle way, she put them in her trunk along with her diary. Before long they were there. The two departed without another word.

Tell me what you think, this is my first attempt at a fanfiction. Please Review...and if you have any ideas for me...lemme know. Thanks!

Jari


	2. Chapter 2 Another encounter

Chapter 2 Another encounter

Ginny was walking around the castle. She loved Hogwarts, especially in the evening when everyone else was in the common room and there was no one to bother her. She wandered everywhere from one end to the other. Of course there were some places she just wasn't allowed due to restriction. She found her way to the astronomy tower. She sat on a chair near the window and looked out at the setting sun. Stars had begun to appear, as well as, the moon. She smiled contently and sighed. Unbeknownst to her knowledge, someone was watching her from a dark corner.

_Even though she's a Weasley, I can't lie to myself she really is beautiful. She's probably the only attractive Weasley, so...but if anyone knew that I liked a Weasley-. Wait, do I like her? No, I just find her attractive. That's all. _He shook his head clear of thoughts and sighed.

"W-who's there?" She asked upon hearing the sigh.

"calm down Red, it's just me."

"What do you want Malfoy?" She sighed heavily.

"Why would I want something from the likes of you?" He said snottily.

"You are such a git. You would think that with your father being dead now, you'd be different. Your still the same as ever. Why do you continue to put up this facade?"

He advanced on her, "How dare you! My father's death is none of yours or anyone elses for that matter. And for your information, not that I have to explain myself to you, I am not the same." He breathed heavily for a few moments before gathering his thoughts. "Why do you think I don't hang out with my old so called friends? Because I'm not like them anymore, and I don't have to be. Do you really think I would even speak to you the way that I am, if my father were alive?"

"No, you're probably right about that. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. There, now leave."

"I'm not leaving, I always sit in here. I will not leave the ONLY place that gives me solitude, for you or anyone else."

"Whatever, " She rolled her eyes and turned back to look at the sky. It really was beautiful outside and even though Malfoy was there huttling over her shoulder, it was still beautiful. She sighed once again content. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"What?"

"The sky...the magic of this place. The magic that Hogwarts stands for. It's beautiful," She said softly.

Draco sighed, once again she was simply capturing him with her beauty. Her light brawn eyes were enhanced by the moonlight and her hair whipped around softly from the breeze. There was no denying it, Ginny Weasley had caught his attention and with the reminder of his father's death, there was no one to stop him from going after what he wanted.

The next few days past by and Ginny returned every night at the same time, to the astronomy tower, a usual routine for her. Though, she never quite expected the company of Draco Malfoy. Every night he joined her. They would sit on the window sill and talk for hours into the night. They'd depart with an unspoken agreement to meet the next night. They would tell each other of childhood memories or the lack there of. Also, what they planned for the future, after Hogwarts. This was their special time they spent together apart from all others. They kept it a secret not because they had to but, because they didn't want to have to deal with the out come of their secret being found out. They liked it quiet and they liked to be able to sit there and not worry about threats and what nots towards each other.

REVIEW! Please! Thanks

Jari


	3. Chapter 3 an accident

i dont anything except the story!

Chapter three an accident

Quidditch had begun and Ginny as usal was the chaser for the Gryffindor team. She was fast.Today there was the Gryffindor/Slytherin game. First game of the season. Ginny was doing her job as the chaser. She was sitting there, calming her breath, when a bludger came at her furiously. She tried to block her face, being as it was too later for her to move, when she felt it smack her arm, her arm snapped and she was falling...fast!. Meanwhile Draco and Harry were looking for the snitch. Out of no where there was a scream and Draco looked around to see Ginny falling quickly to the ground no one was close to her at all. Forgetting the snitch he flew fast to get her. Silently cursing himself for not paying attention to his team mates. He knew they targeted her because she was Ron's sister and Harry's ex-girlfriend. He caught her 25 feet from the ground and flew off the pitch towards the castle. Once to the doors he landed and carried her to the hospital wing. Madaam Pompfrey rushed towards them.

"Oh, dear what happened to her?" She asked quickly getting supplies.

"She was hit by a bludger and fell off her broom. Luckily I caught her before she hit the ground."

"Thank God, she could have died for sure."

At that moment the golden trie came rushing in. Ginny was still unconcious.

"Malfoy what the hell did you do to my sister?" Ron yelled.

"I didn't do anything maybe if everyone on your team was paying attention to the bluders being hit around, she wouldn't have gotten hit and fell off her broom. Did you see Hero Potter save her? No, you seen, me, a Malfoy save her. That's what has your PANTIES in a bunch. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to call a meeting for my team."

With that Draco walked out brushing past the three. Once he was in the common room, he was bombarded by nasty remarks. He ignored them and told everyone to shut up. Once everyone quieted down, he began in a slow steady voice, even though he was so angry he could avada someone.

"The littlest Weasley is NOT to be attacked. If anyone ever attacks her on or off the pitch, I will personally handle you. You all think I've lost my touch because poor me, I lost my father. Guess again. I do not want to be friends with a single one of you but, I will become your enemy if you so wish. Try me. Leave her alone," He said before turning away.

"Oh, so Drakkie-poo has a thing for the Weaslette? Does he? If Lord Voldemort and Lucius were alive, you know as well as the rest of us, that you would be severely punished. I'll be owling your mother about this Draco Malfoy. You are a not even WORTH the Malfoy lineage. She's dirt poor, your filthy rich...she'd never be able to give you what so many of us slytherin's could give you."

Turning upon this last comment, he advanced on her and in a rushed whispered tone dripping with malice, he said, "If you touch her, hex her, curse her...or anything else to her, I will personally deliver the letter to your parents regarding your death. Do you hear me? And that goes for everyone of you in here, not just Pansy,"He said turning and addressing the rest of them. With a sneerful look he went to his common room, since he was Head Boy. He went in grabbed an unopened bottle of fire whiskey and took shot after shot. It wasn't long before Hermione, who was Head Girl, came in. She seen him on her way to her room, sitting in the chair looking into the fire. When she came out 2 hours later, he hadn't moved not an inch. She approached him to see if he was asleep. He was staring into the fire, dazed out.

"Malfoy," she tried. With no such luck because he didn't even acknoledge her. "Malfoy...listen, I know you didn't do anything to Ginny. I tried to explain that to Ron and Harry but, you know those two...their hard headed. The fact remains that Ginny awoke just now...Madame Pompfrey sent me an owl. She said that Ginny's asking for you. So, please come see her before Ron and Harry come back from the victory party."

"Whhhhyyyyyaaa wood see waaaan meeeee?" He slurred.

"Have you been drinking?"

Draco laughed a drunken laugh."Of course."

"Why?"

"I..."He said pointing to his eye..."Am ooooooookkaaayy."

"Yeah, be right back."

Hermione went to grab a quick sober potion that she had made for Ron and Harry during their depressing days where they would just drink themselves into a drunken sleep. She came back and gave it to him.

"Here, drink this it sobers you up. You should be back to normal just by the time you get to the hospital wing...and before object, I wouldn't be doing this if the letter hadn't said urgent on it. So please go to Ginny, although I haven't the slightest why she requested you...just go to her and sober...NOW!"

Draco looked like a lost little boy, he downed the potion and got up to go to the hospital wing. Granger was right. By the time he got there he was completely sober. He did a quick mouth cleansing spell and then went inside. Ginny's bed was blocked off. He went around to see her. She was lying there looking at the ceiling. He sat down beside her andraised an eyebrow in question.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes...Hermione told me you saved my life...so I am forever in your debt now."

"No, your not."

"Yes, Dragon," she said using the nickname she gave to him." I am."

"Red, I really don't want you in debt to me. We're friends...and well...maybe there is a way to pay back that debt after all."

"Oh...and how is that?"

"Would you, Ginny Weasley, accompany me to the halloween ball?"

Ginny laughed and held her head, that throbbed with the noise. "Of course. After all we're friends and if we both don't have dates we have to help one another out."

"We'll discuss the costume plans after you're all better. For now, I should head to bed...and you, you young lady should get some rest. I want you out of here by tomorrow. And if you do not find me in the great hall, then come to my common room...it's the painting of circe...the password is chocolate frogs.Ok?"

"Ok..."She sighed befoe closing her eyes lightly with a yawn. "Good night Draco."

"Night red."

Draco left the hospital wing with the halloween dance on his mind. What could they be? Hmm...He'd think about it after he got something to eat in the kitchens. He grabbed two sandwichs, two pumpkin juices, and an apple before heading to his room. Onc ehe'd finished, he dressed for bed and then layed down to think of costumes. He'd be purchasing them both...and he would do it sneakily...of course because he knew Ginny wouldn't allow him to purchase it for her. He knew her size...and he knew her shoe size...so it was just a matter of what to be.


	4. Chapter 4 Costumes & Ball

I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORY!

Chapter 4 Costumes & Balls

Ginny had been out of the hospital wing for over two weeks now, she had been true to her word that day and since Draco wasn't in the Great Hall, she grabbed a plate with 2 biscuits, two pieces of cheese, two egg patties, two sausage patties and 6 pieces of bacon. She then levitated two goblets full of orange juice and left the hall. She found the circe portrait and said the password. The portrait swung open to reveal the Head Boy/Girl common room. The room on the right said Head Girl and the room on the left said Head Boy. She went to Draco's room and knocked. She had received no answer so she opened the door cautiously. He had been sleeping.

Today, she ended up doing the same thing except she brought him and herself pancakes, syrup, sausage (he told her he didn't like bacon and truth was, neither did she) and some orange juice. They ate breakfast before Draco climbed out of bed in his usual bed attire boxer showing, low on the hips pajama pants and shirtless. He was fit from the many years of training for quidditch and scarred from the many years of torturous beatens from Lucius. When Ginny had first seen the scars, she cried for hours in his arms. He had reassured her that they were scars and he was fine. She had told him though, they were healed on the surface, that didn't mean they were healed in his heart and soul. He had agreed and they talked about it for a great deal of time before deciding that they would begin to help heal the wounds by being such close friends. Draco dressed in his bathroom after a quick shower. Just as he had exited the bathroom, dressed and primped...a package hit him in the head. A rather large package.

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

Smiling, Draco put it on the bed.

"What is it Draco?"

"Be patient Red, you'll see soon enough. Just let me open it and I'll tell you."

Draco opened the frist box marked Male. Inside was a pair of black slacks, a dark green tunic with puffy sleeves in black. Silver trimmed it. A holster with a sword and a pair of new black shoes.

"Is that your costume?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I'm going as Prince Charming from the muggle fairy tale Cinderella" he said.

Ginny looked at the other box and before Draco could open it she grabbed it.

"I'm taking a wild guess, but this is mine isn't it?"

"Yes...and I'd like you to open it so I can see it. Let me know if it's the right size."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, you weren't suppose to get it for me. I told you before Draco Malfoy I DO NOT want you buying me things because I am not like every other girl who wants you for only materialistic things. We are the best of friends and I like it that way but if you continue to buy me expensive items, I will break your sexy neck...UNDERSTAND!"

"Ginny, calm down. I bought because you are my date, it's the proper thing to do. Now, open the box and try it on...I'll turn around because I don't want to see it until the ball...ok?"

Sighing heavily, she nodded...she hated having a rich best friend. She opened the box and inside was a white cinderella dress ( like in the movie with Hilary duff and Chad Michael Murry...Yea) and matching white strappies. It was absolutely breath taking just looking at the dress.

"Now, try it on...tell me if it fits right."

"Ok," she agreed quietly. The dress was so beautiful it took her fight away. How could you not want to accept a dress like this...?

Ginny put the dress on and underneath the dress with the shoes was a silver tiara. She looked at it, it was beautiful, with all white diamonds except on the points. The center one was a red ruby and the other two were green rubies. It was beautiful...the dress was beautiful...even the shoes were beautiful. She tried it on...it fit perfect. The shoes fit perfect. She felt perfect. She put the dressing neatly in the box and dressed herself again.

"It fits perfectly...thank you Draco."

"It's fine, really. I enjoy your company and you are my date so you're getting spoiled. Ok? I also had a present for you...and early birthday present...ok? It's to be worn with your dress...He handed her box he pulled from his dresser drawer. Inside was a pair of satin long (up to elbow) gloves and wrapped inside were a pair of earrings and a necklace that matched the tiara.

"Now, this is toooooo much"

"No, it's not. You are my best friend Ginny. I have never had a friend like you and I thank the heavens everyday that I have a friend who I can come to for anything. You are special to me and you deserve special attention. Now, please take this present and wear it with your costume. It's formal jewelry so, it's not like you'll have many chances to wear it, other than school balls and Malfoy balls."

Ginny was touched by his speech and she began to tear up. "Thank you. You're just as special to me."

"Thank you." He said before sending his owl to take her things to her room. Draco in a pair of loose fitted stone washed denim jeans and a dark green long sleeved collared shirt and a pair of dark green new balances and Ginny a a pair of tight fitted stone washed denim boot cut bell bottom jeans and a dark black tight tank top with a dark dreen hooded zip up "half" torsoed..(if you know what I'm talking about...the shirts that only cover your arms and chest not your stomach...you wear over a shirt or not...) long sleeved shirt. She wore black new balances with a green N. Her hair was back in a pony tail curls big and soft. Her light brown eyes had specks of green in them that were shown greatly by the colors she wore. She wore black eye liner and green and gold eyeshadow. Her lips were a nude color and cheeks a natural peachy color. Ginny really was a beautiful girl. The two went out to walk around the lake. They talked quietly for a while. Lunch time came and went but they were comfortable under a tree looking over the lake. They figured they have a snack before dinner.

The Ball

Ginny went to Hermione's room to get ready for the dance. Hermione wore a fairy costume. She was going to the dance with Harry and Ron with Lavender. Hermione did a spell to re-do Ginny's nails and toes. Ginny dressed in her costume and Hermione did her hair with a spell to put it up with curls then, placed the tiara...and her jewelry on. Ginny did her make-up, with black eyeliner, shimmery white eye shadow and a frosting white lipgloss. Once Ginny was ready, Hermione looked her over. She looked great. Like a princess from a fairy tale...(haha cute right?)

"Draco's in the common room waiting for you. I should head down, Harry's meeting me at the stairs."

"Thanks Mione. I'm really nervous."

"Why? You and Draco are best friends...why would you-" she paused. "Gin...do you like Draco more than friendship like?"

Ginny blushed deeply, "Hermione...we would never work that way."

"You don't know that. I mean even though not everyone approves of your friendship and it may be a little dramatic...it could work...if you made it work."

"Ron and everyone else in my family would have a cow."

"Who cares...as long as your happy."

"Besides, Draco only likes me a a friend...so..."

Hermione rolled her eyes...and hugged her friend before departing. On her way out of the common room Hermione told Draco to be careful with Ginny's heart and immediately Draco blushed. This just proved Hermiones theory correct. The two were hopelessly in love with one another and they wouldn't even admit it to each other. Unless...unless she helped them a little bit. Hermione left and a few minutes later while Draco was staring into the fire, Ginny came out. Ginny cleared her throat softly and he turned to look at her. His eyes grew big at first then turned more gentle and he smiled at her. He grabbed her hand and motioned for her to twirl. She did as instructed lost in his eyes.

"Wow," He breathed. "You look...amazing..."

"Thank you," she blushed," so do you my prince."

Draco smiled more widely. He took her arm and linked it with his.

"Shall we?"

She nodded and the two headed off to the ball. When Ginny and Draco appeared at the open doors, heads turned to admire their costumes. They looked suprisingly perfect together. Jealous looks were cast by a few girls and a few guys. Soon enough everyone was staring at the two.

"Everyone's staring, " she whispered.

"Because you're the belle of the ball. Of course."

"Cute, maybe we should rethink this..."

"No...you're going to join me for a dance...let's go."

Draco took her to the dance floor and they danced to a slow song. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Ginny kept her eyes adverted everywhere except for on his. They danced quite a few songs before another slow song came on. She hadn't looked into his eyes yet. Which he noticed...right away. He left it be saying it was her nerves but by the time the dance was almost over, he was worried.

"Ginny," he whispered.

Finally she looked into his eyes. There were so many emotions in both their eyes.

"Yes?" she said finding her voice.

"You look amazing tonight...more so than usual."

"Thank you. So do you."

"Would you like to go for a walk outside?"

"Sure."

She just wanted to get out from the watchful stares she could feeeeel on her back. They went to walk by the lake...but it wasn't really going to well walking in the grass with her heels. Draco scooped her up and summoned his cloak for her to sit upon. She thanked him and the two sat and watched the sky for a while.

"Gin-"

"Dra-"

The two laughed and Draco gestured a 'ladies first' kind of hand.

"I just wanted to let you know that this is probably one of the best dances of my life...and it's all because I'm here with you. You know?" Ginny said.

"I was about to say the same. You truly are my best friend Gin and I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you.You've made me a better person and I want to thank you for that."

"aww blimey...don't go all sappy on me here DRAGON!"

Draco laughed but embraced her in a tight hug. She in turn hugged him back. Neither one would admit it but both had seen it in each other's eyes, they had felt the spark of electricity that had gone COMPLETELY unnoticed so many times before.

"Want to go back in?" Draco asked when he noticed her shiver.

"Um, sure. I was actually thinking, that after the ball...we could have hot cocoa in your room."

"Sure. That sounds great," he grinned.

The two headed back in and went right to the dance floor.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

Sorry I haven't updated in a while...I'm a little busy at home. ALOT of things are going on here between me and my mother...not good actually. I will update soon though. And for those of you who read and liked my story if u have any ideas, that's be great. I'm having a bit of writers block due to family issues. Love yaz!


End file.
